metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RoyboyX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scar Fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:35, September 24, 2009 LEGACY OF TERROR Do you or do you not accept my invitation? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's Johnny's and Junior's ship. I guess I need to clarify that. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 18:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) On a random note I need to make a sig here. ANYWAY! I added my story so far to the page. You wouldn't believe how long that took. Maybe we should separate it into more pages. Or maybe we could add chronology to it. Oh, nobody go to the asteroids of SR388 anytime soon, my story is still progressing there. It takes place right after the last time anyone was there. Ok? Ok. I'm going to add a chapter now. WOOHOO. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Still gotta fix that... Ok, let's see... NOW! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DANGIT! Ex, I need your help again. This wiki is wierd... :'( I did it the same way I did it back on Wikitroid! ANYWAY, Roy, Roy is not Ron. They can both have been in Typhus Squad though. I'll leave it to you to change the first two chapters. Ron is still on the asteroid, btw. You found a way off after beating Terror, ok? Ron tried to do it as well, but failed horribly, because you were the Elite Marine of the GF. Ron was only the Elite Engineer of the GF. Ron is trapped in a mountain, and you think he's dead along with the others. Ok? Ron is Not Roy. Roy=Dane, Ron=Green. Please listen to me; ROY IS NOT RON. Ok? Ok. I'm changing his rank Lieutenant, the last rank you can have on the Front line; before Officer duty. Anyway, edit Roy's story. Ron went crazy, and that is why I wrote that log like that. Ok? Ok. Please fix that. They're not the same people, as shown by the Characters section. So you smuggled a Zero Laser on the mission? Ok. The rest of us onlly had Lockjaw and the beam thing Sylux uses (I forget it now) except the latest version. That's why you escaped. Now please fix that. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, again, messed with the story. The GF did not come to our rescue; nobody had a chance to call for help. Our comms were jammed before we were attacked. You got to the engine of the asteroid (a whole bunch of ships that went missing strapped to the asteroid) and got out of there. Sounds cooler too. Now, I will read the rest and see what else contradicts my story. Shouldn't be much more. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I added the names of the members of Typhus Squad. Moving on to page Elite Armour, the armour they all wear. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 18:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Roy, TerrorDactyl is going to tell us his plans on Metroid Avenger. Go here. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Royboy? Why haven't you posted your plans? What did you edit on Avenger? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A bit of Roy's first log. Sorry guys, but Ma and Pop put restrictions on my Wikia editing. Specifically RC patrolling on Wikitroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) So you're saying you can't do Avenger anymore?! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) No! It just means that I won't be able to do much except in the afternoon. Screw them, I'll just buy myself a Mac and hide it in my room... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) So what did you just do to edit Avenger? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) What's RC patrolling btw? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Y'know how admins have to patrol edits? That. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Btw, here's how I think the new log should go. You were a GF Marine station on some random planet (We can use the other tree planets for this) and Terror comes along and attacks your Regiment. You beat him back and managae to escape, but the rest of your squad was killed by the time you brought the ship to save them. The last thing you saw was Terror bite the head off of your captain, and then turn its head to you and roar. You left the planet and made your own suit better. This made it look like a blue fusion suit. Then, fighting the Space Pirates on Eliefa, you were caught by Admiral Dane, and fled into the woods, hiding in the waterfall. Then Samus came along, and the events of 'Capture' happen. Then you use Bewildering Pain, except you don't think you're in a cave, but everything is white. You know your armor is removed, and you can't move very much. Dane walks in and looks at you, disappointed. You can't remember anything about Samus or The Exterminator. All you remember is getting hit in a fight, and you were dragged off which is when you passed out. Now, we have it all fixed up, right? :) Like it? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I love that. It's perfect. Also, is Roy part of Typhus Squad? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) No, I thought he would be at first but no. He would have been caught by Admiral Dane much earlier if so. He was a regular Marine. Typhus Squad was sent to hunt an unknown lifeform in the SR388 Asteroid Field, but you encountered it before on a debated named planet. Like the Exterminator, Terror tapped into Phazon found there, and became the current from. When you faced him, he was just like ridley, except black with purple tallons and transulcent dark red wing flaps. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Whoops I have to go eat now. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Bye Roy. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Did that answer your question? I'm back, btw. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes it did. Can you edit the logs? I'm currently doing something over at Wikitroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I would but I like how each of our characters has a different personality because they are all by different people. If I redid that than it would lose the feel of you, who Roy is based off of. It would be best if you did it as to preserve that feel that they ARE different people talking about this. Just edit it when you have the time, Fanon isn't as important as actual stuff. Nice job on the Five Bomb drop btw. I know alot about Super Metroid, so if you ever need any help. Just ask. My bro got SM when he was 3 or so, and I watched him play all the way through my childhood. When Prime came out, the same thing happened, except I played it too. He was always the one to beat games first because he hogged the games. Then I already knew the story when I played it. I finally surpassed him on Prime 3, because he wasn't interested. He just wanted to talk to his friends. What a loser. He's still in Olympus! LOL! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) lulz. Right now I'm making Unknown Name pages for that black dude, "very important" person, lava fish, chameleons and one other thing all from Other M. Also, I didn't make Five Bomb Drop. I just added the pic. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I know you didn't but that was like, right after Chozo added the page. Anyway, I think the Planet Name for first encounter with Terror should be somewhere deserty. Maybe like Muhr? Widlan? Desolus? Get back to me on that. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Btw, wonder where Ex is? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Y'mean where Roy encounters himn or Ron? Desolus is pretty good. Widlan sounds too Golden Sun-ish (weird comparison) And story Exterminator? Or real life Exterminator? (in the case of the former, he's on an asteroid called Z-SF761. In the case of the latter, I haven't seen him all day.) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Roy. Real-life Ex, he hasn't logged on today. You're a good friend. You're tied with Ex for nicest Admin, though that may be taken away now that you can't RC patrol. Well, I'll see ya tommorow Roy. Read the new chapters I added to Ron, and read Elite Armour and the pages linked to it. I'll make a new chapter tommorow. 9:16 and still got homework, gotta go! Bye! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Royboy, I have answered your call. Remember when you needed Original Beams and stuff? I made alot, linked to the Elite Armour page, that I will have Ron go get soon after he meets you two (He is going to be hostile at first than I have a special twist in mind... I need you two to be reunited and go to a planet far out of reach by the GF, where Ron is heading right now, as seen in my lastest Chapter, 'Departure.' I want it to be a beach like planet, with land corals and sandy beaches, and teeming with sealife, but no sentients. Maybe we can use Widlan for this? Please get back to me, after you edit the Roy logs. As for me, I await you and Ex to progress Samus and Roy's stories. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess you logged out due to regulations? Alright then... :( I have homework, gtg. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No actually. I managed to dodge Ma's whining (for the most part). Working on fixing the logs up. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm back. So, did you see my previous post? I need a Beach World name and I need you to progress the story to Roy being saved and you guys running to a Beach Planet, where Ron is also running, with a full power Elite Armoursuit, where you two will fight until you explain to him why you destroyed the station. Then you two part ways, Roy and Samus pursuing the Exterminator while Ron pursues illegal weapons that he has gotten a trace on. All he while, there is a flashback to where Kanden's body exploded, but there was something that happened. He dropped one of his bombs before he died, and now he lives on within the bomb, floating in the upper atmosphere, barely alive, and seeking revenge on The Exterminator. :D I love twists! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You know what? I love how you respond to messages... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I had to look after Sprinter, my horse. Took a while, and then I had homework (I live in Oklahoma). Hmm... a beach planet reminds me of Cape Claw from Star Fox Adventures. Maybe Widlan for there. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry Roy. We probably can't progress the story until the Weekend, Ex is bogged down with Wikitroid work. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Roy. Have you looked at the pages I made, linked to Elite Armour? Anyway, you can add to that list if you want. Just make something up and put 'er on. I don't mind. I was thinking of using those weapons (since Ron is an Elite Engineer of the entire GF) as the components of the good Murder Cannon. OOH! I HAVE A GOOD IDEA! The counter murder cannon should be a combination of all of Roy's beams, Ron's beams and Samus jumping into morphball and ejecting from the ball form, thus killing herself but infusing her Metroid with the beam, which when it hits The Exterminator, it leeches all of the life from it, thus giving the phazon no host, at which time, instead of exploding, shrinks with lots of steam and disappears forever. (But this will not be the end of our series! In fact this will be a long time away from now and a long time away from the ending. This will be the true beginning!) [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 22:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, but can we change that part about Samus jumping into the impact zone? I wouldn't like Samus to die. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) What did I say? It w Will NOT BE THE END and for Metroid Fanfics, you NEED Samus. Don't worry! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Where's Ex? --TerrorDactyl 22:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) No idea. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the new Avenger chapters. That's just what I planned. You escaped. Now, what you wanted to do was run, to an uncharted planet, away from the GF. There, you randomly encounter another person. This planet is like a beachy Maridia (Sandy places everywhere, with corals growing on land, because every so often the oceans rise so high that they can reach about a mile above the ground. They range from 1 ft to 50 feet, in any color from pink, red, blue, green, and purple. In the encounter, you fight and end up in a stalemate; Ron's suit and natural ability matched that of Samus's suit. In the end, everyone has their guns pointed at eachother, when they stop. Ron shoots Roy and runs. Samus snipes Ron in the head with the imperialist and runs over to Roy. Ron gets back up while they aren't looking and says "What happened? Why are you shooting a GF Marine? What made you like this? Samus, the Hunter, shooting her friends? What happened?" Roy gets up and says "You don't know?" Themn they sit down and talk to eachother, explaining what's happened, and why they're running. Ron then says he promises to help, after he finishes some unfinished business. Also, Terror isn't corrupted yet. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 02:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the new Avenger chapters, once again. Again, just what I planned. Now, next should be you and samus leave Widlan and pursue some pirate ships nearby. Ron had other plans though. He tells you the only way he could stand a chance against the Exterminator was if he found the illegal scans for the Elite Armoursuit. And so he diligently pursues them. Oh, and I need some more planet names. One needs to be full of junk, one needs to be full of lava, one needs to be uninhabitable, one needs to be acid rainy, one needs to be a deserted city, and more to come. Each of these will carry one of the scans. --TerrorDactyl I have an idea too. It involves this prophecy when Samus, Roy and Ron return to Widlan and they are mysteriously warped to a sacred temple, where they hear mysterious telepathic messages and find out about the Prophecy of the Dead War, where the evil avenger (the Exterminator) will arise again in 5000 years and attempt to destroy a half-woman, half-parasite (Samus). The intended way for Samus to kill Exterminator is like your idea, she jumps into an impact zone, sacrificing herself to destroy the Exterminator. She, along with a younger runaway and tech thief must collect each of the Affinity Weapons and combine them to form the Murder Cannon, which will destroy the evil avenger. BTW what is Ron's Affinity and Alt. Form? And can you also come up with them for Roy? The junk planet: Jukul (jOO-KOOL) the lava planet: Pyrodia (PIE-ro-Dee-a) the uninhabitable planet: Pyrul (Same as Hyrule, the Zelda kingdom, but replace Hy with Py) the polluted planet: Plufe (Ploof) and the deserted city could be part of Jukul, Ila Ruins. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) What about a frigid planet? and what about a mountain planet? See Elite Armour for Ron's weapons. I need a strange planet for each of those illegal weapons. I really don't know about that ending you made though. Seems kinda sketchy. How about the Exterminator is "killed" like I said. The team meets up on Widlan, and says their goodbyes. Ron goes to another planet, now being a fugitive for his weapons and discovers ancient chozo writings, prophecizing the death of Samus Aran's descendants Lukas and Fereen. The exterminator, like you said comes back to destroy samus, to see that they are gone. Terror is now corrupted by phazon by the exterminator and is now his servant. Ron tries to warn Samus and Roy but finds that he is forever trapped within the temple. There, he discovers a time machine built by the chozo so many years ago and enters it. He ends up on Widlan when the trio first met. There he warns them of the danger and tells them that the Exterminator will not die if Terror does not die first. Then they pursue Terror where they find the future exterminator has already corrupted Terror (which is why he was corrupted with phazon already) and have to kill the Exterminator once and for all. Than Samus uses the same move they used befor eon the Exterminator, but it didn't work. Ron was defeated and Roy took a beating. Samus had to get them out of there, and so she did. And so finally, Samus goes to the locker, pissed off and gets all of her upgrades back. Then she goes to Aether getting those back. She puts on all of it and gets ready for the final battle with the Exterminator. In the final battle, the two Exterminators meet, and work together against Samus. Samus damages both terribly, and the merge. In the final moments, the Exterminator and Samus both fire their best beams at eachother (Samus is the Omega Beam, which is all of the Affinity Weapons, all of her trademark beams, Wide and Spazer Beam, Light, and Dark beams, Annihilator beams, and Hyper Beam) (Exterminator being the Murder Cannon) They are equal, and so, Samus Shinesparks into the Exterminator, knocking the Core X out of him. Then she fires at it, breaking the shell, and consumes it. Then she adds the Phzon Beam to the arsenal. The Exterminator dies, but then the phazon joins Terror and Terror becomes TerrorPrime. Ron and Roy shoot Terror with the same attack that killed the Exterminator the first tiem, but Samus, instead of firning into it, shinesparks into it, sacrificing herself to break the phazite plating that protected Terror. And so, Samus, the Exterminator, and Terror Die. with Ron and Roy to carry out her legacy. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I like that, however I thought that when the Exterminator begins to fire the "deadly weapon" then Samus, Roy and Ron would have to combine the weapons and then fire it back. They do so and realize that it will only stun the Exterminator, so Samus takes off her Fusion Suit (leaving her in her Zero Suit), and tells Roy that when the Exterminator fires, Roy has to fire too. He refuses and starts crying, so Samus kisses him and tells him its for the best. Then, Ron receives a message from the Federation friends he works with saying that during the war on the Pirate Homeworld the Federation's flagship the Artemis is going to fire a piercing laser at the asteroid, and warns everyone to get off. While escaping, Roy finds his path blocked by a wall of Phazon, and some particles reform into Exterminator, who is now an unstable Phazon appariation, his X completely drained. Roy sticks his hand in the Phazon and his sui9t is supercharged by it. Those veins that appear on Samus' face in MP3 appear on him, and he feels his left eye blinding (it turns a brithgter blue) while the other one is fine. He then fires several blasts of Phazon at Exterminator until he finally bursts into particles. Maybe Roy's Affinity Weapon can be the Pierce, which cuts right through the toughest armor, and his Alt. Form is where he becomes something like the Morph Ball and then can lay Bombs. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ending I said that would happen in the middle. What I said happened after Exterminator is killed. He floats to SR388 to recharge his phazon supply and finds his secret operative Terror on his asteroid, preparing for launch the asteroid at a highly inhabited planet. Ex goes into Terror and recharges himself and comes back out. Then future Ex comes back in time and fights, ya know? It's like what I said. What you said is the middle. Samus did die in the middle, but that's as far as the story progresses. Samus dies fighting Exterminator twice. It's confusing, I know. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I already have something like the Pierce for Ron (the Faze Beam.) I told you read the Elite Armour page. And roy wears his own armour right? Than lets make something original. His alt form should be a ball that glows and seems to spin faster than it rolls. Gah, I need an animator. The lights are little dots in the orb, and it is dark blue. The lights are light blue, and move faster around than Roy rolls. Roy's weapon should be something powerful. How about he took his zero laser and arm cannon and put them together to build the Zero Cannon? It's like the Hyper Beam except can be thin and continuous or large rapid fire blasts like the Hyper Beam. And I need a blizzard planet and a swamp planet, please. Think of some other strange environments. Maybe a graveyard planet? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could use Arcterra for the blizzard planet, and Solairon 12 for the swamp planet. The latter was mentioned in a screensaver on the Metroid website but nothing other than its mass can be seen. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Well we could, but I want these to be original. They all appear in the Darch Star Cluster, where the Galactic Federation has hidden the Lost Weapons, listed on the Elite Armour page, if you read it. Think of some strange environments to be in the cluster. There's an abandoned space station there as well, just outside of it. --TerrorDactyl :Eliefa is supposed to be nearby Jigrad, so maybe we could have them all in the Darch Star Cluster. BTW do you like the Weavel log I made? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ack! I like what you wrote, but Ron hasn't gotten illegal weaponry yet! Did you see the new Ron chapter I wrote? He couldn't; he needed something else to do that. Redo that Exterminator log you made, please. Sorry. And Ron returned to Widlan before that, right? Right. They headed for Eliefa to stop Weavil and succeeded. After that, they returned to Widlan because of GF Troopers present on Eliefa. The Darch System, I was thinking was in a place way off to the side of the galaxy. Eliefa is deep in the core with the Galactic Federation, while the Pirates and Kriken are deep outside of the core. The Darch Cluster is deep in neutral space; nobody wants it. Eliefa is rich with minerals and metals that the Federation uses to make Jovian Steel, which is why the Exterminator so intently pursues it. Widlan is in the Neutral Space as well, so as to stay out of harms way when planning their next move. --TerrorDactyl Actually, Jovian Steel comes from Jovia XII. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, okay. Umm, you went a bit too fast on the prophecy thing. Umm... That shouldn't happen yet. That should happen AFTER ex dies. Please get rid of it. And no, Ron doesn't use illegal weapons YET. YET. He needs some Fusion Suit scans first. Some he'll get soon enough. And they use Eliefa to train troops, I guess then. There, that's why they try and take Eliefa. They train marines there. --TerrorDactyl I think that we could have a scene where Samus visits Jamoru and recruits Mauk and Kreatz. Jamoru went into war during the manga and so after that we could say Mauk and Kreatz had stayed to help. When they break into the asteroid, they could also free Armstrong Houston, Hardy, Keaton and Damara. Just a thought. Maybe not Hardy and Keaton but definately the other four. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, I was thinking like they get an entire army going. I mean, who's going to holdthe Pirates off while all that happens? Who's going to hold the Exterminator while they fire? I think we should gather lots of people. I was thinking like they mass a huge prison break on Z-SF... umm whatever... and free Johnny and Junior, the slaves. Then all of those people attack the Pirates. Commandos come in and start killing all of them, however. Ron, using his new Gravity Suit does a huge somersault over the crowd and uses his boosters to accelerate himself, fist forward, straight into a commando, piercing his head. That sets off the commandos gun, so Ron grabs it and fires at the other pirates. He then throws the body and blows it up with an electron bomb. He hacks the auto defense with his Nano Mistles and uses it against the pirates. All the whil, Roy and Samus push forward in tandem, kicking ass. They end up back to back and they look at eachother nodding. They both go into morph ball after Samus shows off a new move, the Morph Grapple. She grabs Roy and they both go flying around the room like a pinball, tripping all of the pirates, all the while dropping bombs and killing them. In the end, Samus drops a power bomb and throws it in the air, grapples it, spins and pounds it in the ground with her fist. While that was happening, Roy runs over to the door but stops, just in time to avoid Mauk blasting the door open with his fists. The door goes flying across the room to another door right when it was opened, and hilariously kills everyone in that hallway, with a huge explosion at the end. Mauk and Roy look at eachother nervously, Mauk putting his finger on his chin like "Wow..." Kreatz rushes in and jumps, throwing his boomerangs at two commandos just coming in. Direct hits on their heads. They get all electrical and die, the boomerangs coming right back. All of the others rush in, firing guns and stuff at the oncoming Pirates. Ron jumps in, crouches, and sets all of his beams on. He fires off some Nano Mistles into the next hall, that ate all of the pirates within the hall. The bots then hack the door systems and opens them all. Pirates fall out of hatches randomly everywhere, some getting sucked through them to the outside. They close the hatches after that and leave only the doors that need to be opend open. Ron charges forward, only to be passed by Samus speed boosting by and Roy hanging on for dear life. Ron laughs and charges forward, Mauk right behind him. They turn a corner and find Samus and Roy captured by the Exterminator. Samus' suit was turned off, and Roy was stripped of his. Ron looks at the Exterminator and smiles. He turns on all of his beams (including the faze and dispator beams, which means it disintegrates and goes through them at the same time, all the while using the Shock Rifle to shock, the Hell cannon to melt, the pulse beam to pin to walls, and anything else that I can't remember to do more damage) and shoots the pirates holding Samus and Roy. They both get pinned to the wall and start disappearing, all the while, you see them burning, being shocked, and disintegrating, roaring in pain. When they disapate, you see the wall was having teh same fate. It stopped after it reached a 10 meter radius. Ron somersaults over to the Exterminator and starts brawling with him. Exterminator is stronger than him, but not too strong. They clench their hands together and start pushing. Ex pushes his head forward, and for the first time, you see the bottom of his helmet open and a blue tongue come out, trying to lick Ron. Ex becomes a monster and starts to overpower Ron. Samus reactivates her armour and shoots through the Exterminator's head. It reforms and he becomes himself again, only to seem to melt and reform behind Samus, grabbing her and thrusting her into the ground. That's as far as I've gotten so far on the end. GtG. --TerrorDactyl Good idea. Maybe we can merge it with my idea. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. And I was thinking maybe Mauk can rush the Exterminator while Samus is down, giving Roy a diversion to get up and put his suit back on. --TerrorDactyl